


Безумец

by Pamdar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С тех пор, как Урахара стал капитаном Двенадцатого, не скучно никому. Урахара познает мир и себя, Маюри мечтает создать идеального человека, а Акон воплощает собой благоразумие — в тех случаях, когда не пытается взорвать Сейрейтей. Йоруичи приходится следить, чтобы они не угробили случайно пару миров или биологических видов, а еще чтобы они не забывали хотя бы иногда питаться.<br/>Так и живут. А потом Йоруичи пропадает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на Bleach MiniBang-2015. Бета: Rudaxena

Урахара торжественно откашлялся, оперся на трость, в точности копируя позу главнокомандующего Ямамото, и начал свою речь:

— Когда я понял, в чем суть банкая, то достичь его за три дня не стало проблемой. Люди тренируются по десять лет не чтобы стать сильнее. Люди тренируются по десять лет, чтобы столкнуться с самыми темными сторонами своей души. Принять самих себя. Принять, что ты — кровавый убийца без капли милосердия или сентиментальный романтик, не способный избавиться от запаха пепла из прошлого, или человек, готовый пожертвовать ради свободы даже собственной семьей. Принять, столкнуться с собой и победить. 

Капитан Унохана задумчиво улыбнулась, но ни Ямамото, ни Йоруичи не шелохнулись: их было сложно впечатлить. Урахара продолжил:

— Когда я понял это, осталось лишь придумать способ искусственным путем материализовать занпакто. И запереть себя в пещере, в которой благодаря простому заклинанию воздуха хватило бы только на три дня. Очень, знаете ли, мотивирует.

Урахара закончил и принялся ждать вердикта. Ямамото тяжко вздохнул и повернулся к Йоруичи:

— Может быть, все-таки в Улей?

— Для этого мы его и создавали, — кивнула Унохана. — Для альтернативно мыслящих.

Слово «психи» повисло в воздухе непроизнесенным. Урахара решил не обижаться.

— Вот именно, — Йоруичи спрыгнула с крыши и подошла к Ямамото. Про Урахару все с многовековым профессионализмом забыли. — Мы создали Улей, чтобы запирать туда психов, — у Йоруичи никогда не было проблем с выбором слов, — и тем самым дали повод умным психам маскироваться лучше. Чем больше проходит времени, тем больше мы отстаем от них. Случай Хикифуне это только подтвердил.

Официальная версия гласила, что Хикифуне изобрела модифицированные души и в благодарность за вклад в науку Общества Душ была направлена служить в Нулевой отряд. В официальной версии не было ни слова лжи, но в ней не упоминалось, что модифицированные души чуть не захватили власть в Готее за полтора дня.

— Если бы мы заметили склонности Хикифуне раньше…— проворчал Ямамото.

— Но мы не заметили, — отрезала Йоруичи. — И пока мы не пропустили кого-нибудь более опасного, было бы неплохо, чтобы парочка-другая психов работала на нашей стороне.

Урахара решил, что самое время поклониться или сделать еще какую-нибудь глупость, но мужественно сдержался. Любой из трех капитанов мог украсить его кишками ближайшую сакуру просто потому, что у него был плохой день.

— Если бы тяга к научному знанию была наказуема сама по себе, то Король Душ не принял бы Хикифуне в свою стражу, — невозмутимо заметила Унохана, и Урахара подумал, что влюбился бы в эту женщину, если бы его сердце и мозг уже не принадлежали другой.

Ямамото все еще хмурился. Он, как и любой молодой человек трех тысяч лет от роду, не доверял новому, будь то банкай за три дня, модифицированные души или виниловые пластинки. Но Йоруичи — о, Йоруичи знала, что и кому говорить.

— К тому же, запереть его в Улье никогда не поздно, — улыбнулась она, и даже у Урахары, третьего офицера Второго отряда, капитана отряда задержания, холодок пробежал по коже. В Улей ему не хотелось, даже несмотря на то, что у него там было много друзей. Особенно поэтому.

— Черт с ним, под твою ответственность, — выплюнул Ямамото и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Урахару замутило — наверное, потому что его жизнь только что совершила резкий поворот. Но он не был наверняка уверен, пока капитан Унохана не встала, не поклонилась вежливо и не сказала:

— Поздравляю с назначением, капитан Двенадцатого отряда Урахара Киске.

Урахара только начал проникаться торжественностью ситуации, как Йоруичи, мастер портить моменты, с улыбкой добавила:

— И я лично буду следить, чтобы ты не сделал какую-нибудь глупость вроде захвата мира.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Урахара покорно кивнул. Захват мира никогда не входил в число его приоритетов: слишком скучно.

***

Урахара смотрел на Двенадцатый отряд. Двенадцатый отряд смотрел на Урахару с непередаваемым выражением на лицах.

— Дай-ка я кое-что поясню, — Хиери схватила Урахару за край хаори и попыталась переложить на слова это непередаваемое выражение. — Мы еще не смирились с мыслью, что капитан Хикифуне ушла, как появился ты, чертов шпион. У вас там, говорят, промывают людям мозги, пихают им иголки под ногти и все в таком духе. Ты действительно думаешь, что мы позволим такому человеку командовать нами?

По толпе прошел испуганный шепот — они не это имели в виду, конечно, не это. Капитанов боятся в любом отряде. Но Урахара был благодарен Хиери за то, что она сразу подняла вопрос. 

Урахара вспомнил, как стал капитаном отряда задержания. Кажется, тогда ему сказали что-то вроде:

— Давай-ка мы кое-что проясним. Мы еще не смирились с таинственным исчезновением нашего прошлого капитана. И тут появляешься ты, любимчик Шихоуин. Нам не нравишься ты, нам не нравятся твои подозрительные машины судного дня и больше всего нам не нравится тебе подчиняться, усек?

Вообще-то ему этого не сказали прямо, но подумали наверняка. По сравнению с отрядом задержания Двенадцатый был словно глоток свежего воздуха. По крайней мере, вряд ли бы здесь его — случайно, разумеется — заперли на ночь в Улье. Урахара хорошо делал свою работу, но это не значит, что в Онмицукидо его любили.

Поэтому Урахара был совершенно искренен, когда засмеялся и сказал:

— Теперь я капитан Двенадцатого, и меня не волнует, когда оскорбляют другие отряды.

Капитан Двенадцатого. Звучало непривычно, но точно лучше его предыдущей должности.

***

— Итак, капитан Двенадцатого, — пробормотал Урахара. Тонущие во мраке приборы не отозвались. Его оборудование уже перевезли, но теперь оно валялось в беспорядке по всей комнате — не в привычном творческом беспорядке, а в том самом отвратительном типе беспорядка, который остается, когда заставляешь людей таскать то, что они не хотят. Хотя Йоруичи сказала бы, что визуально никакой разницы.

— Звучит, да? — Йоруичи спрыгнула откуда-то сверху и приземлилась прямо перед ним. Урахара был хорош, поэтому даже не вздрогнул и сделал вид, что знал о ее присутствии.

Это было исключительно дело привычки, Йоруичи наверняка не поверила ему ни на секунду. Никто из ныне живущих не мог знать о ее присутствии, если она сама этого не хотела.

— Э… Да, — кивнул Урахара, оглядываясь, глядя куда угодно, но не на Йоруичи. — Теперь я смогу сделать тебе предложение?

Йоруичи засмеялась — искренне, заливисто, как мало кто в Готее умел. Урахара все-таки не удержался и посмотрел на нее. Ее глаза светились в темноте, как обычно. И она была полностью голая.

— Теперь ты, возможно — только возможно — проживешь чуть дольше, — ответила Йоруичи, отсмеявшись.

Это тоже звучало неплохо. Урахара понял, что обречен, когда впервые поделился с Йоруичи своей идеей. Не важно, что они тогда были одни: в Онмицукидо даже у стен в покоях главы клана есть уши.

Тюремщик обречен, как только ему в голову приходит мысль выпустить кого-то из заключенных. Но иногда бывают идеи, которые… В общем, Урахара просто не мог молчать.

За предложение сколотить новую организацию из бывших заключенных Улья Урахару должны были поселить рядом с этими заключенными. С кем-нибудь тихим и пускающим слюни, и ближайшую пару тысяч лет Урахара потратил бы на то, чтобы научить своего соседа играть в настольные игры.

Вместо этого Йоруичи спасла его, сделала капитаном и согласовала с начальством открытие Научно-Исследовательского Института.

— За что мне такое счастье? — спросил Урахара с ухмылкой. Правда была в том, что он действительно не понимал.

— Я задавала себе этот вопрос все увлекательнейшие четыре часа беседы с Советом, — ответила Йоруичи. — Более бездарно я тратила время только тогда, когда позволила тебе попытаться объяснить мне принцип движения рейши в нагретых духовных телах.

Урахара тихо засмеялся. Слова благодарности вертелись на языке, но Йоруичи давно отучила его размениваться на такие мелочи, как произнесение вслух очевидных вещей.

***

Хиери Урахаре сразу понравилась своей отчаянной прямолинейностью. Поэтому он решил рассказать ей все как есть. 

Впрочем, Урахара и так почти всегда говорил правду. Это было полностью безопасно: все равно ему либо не верили, либо не слушали.

— Ты сказал, что заключенные в Улье никому не успели навредить, но этот тип — особый случай, — пробормотала Хиери, когда они отошли от камеры Маюри.

— Да, он… — Урахара помолчал, думая, как лучше сформулировать. — Он вредит себе. Точнее, ставит эксперименты. Даже в Улье он умудрился ампутировать себе уши и заменить их усовершенствованным аналогом из пластика. Тогда его и посадили в отдельную камеру.

Хиери широко распахнула глаза.

— Он же полный псих! — закричала она. — И ты собираешься его выпустить?

— Мне безумно интересно, как он изобрел пластик, — честно ответил Урахара.

В этот раз Хиери даже кричать не стала, только фыркнула:

— Безумие — вот главное слово. Вы все безумцы.

Урахара не стал спорить. Он часто думал об этом, но так и не смог для себя определить грань, где заканчивается широта мышления и начинается безумие. Был ли среди капитанов, которые освоили банкай, встретившись лицом к лицу с самыми темными сторонами своей души, кто-нибудь не безумный? Был ли вообще кто-нибудь не безумный среди людей? Были ли безумцами обитатели Улья, которые просто стали мыслить чуть шире?

Наверное, грань проходила где-то на отрезанных ушах, но даже тут Урахара не был до конца уверен.

От размышлений его отвлекли звуки плача. Это уже было не его дело, но даже Урахара не смог до конца избавиться от мыслей, что без него на старой работе все рассыплется в прах. Поэтому он подошел к одному из тюремщиков и со сдержанным любопытством спросил:

— Что-то случилось? Драка?

Двухметровый здоровяк Тоширо плакал навзрыд. Он был старым обитателем Улья, но Урахара наблюдал за ним столь сильное проявление чувств впервые. Новенький тюремщик стоял рядом с растерянным выражением на лице, словно не знал, то ли прикрикнуть, то ли утешительно похлопать по спине.

— Нет, он просто поговорил пять минут с Аконом, — отозвался тюремщик, когда Урахара приблизился. — Вот, наш новенький.

Акон оказался мальчишкой с взъерошенными волосами и флегматичным взглядом. Дети редко попадали в Улей — нужно было совершить что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

— Я просто сказал ему правду, — безразлично ответил Акон.

— И какую же? — с улыбкой спросил Урахара.

— Что наш мир — иллюзия, и что его не существует. Мы просто плод чьего-то больного воображения, а таких, как Тоширо, даже собственный создатель забудет на следующий день, не уделив им и двух страниц.

Тюремщик вздохнул. Он был новеньким, но Урахара слышал и не такое, поэтому не особо проникся.

— У тебя больше шансов запомниться, но ты тоже не главный герой, — продолжал Акон, с вялым любопытством разглядывая Урахару. — Купи шляпу или что-нибудь такое, с ней тебя будут помнить чуть дольше.

— Мы поймали его позавчера, когда он пытался взорвать Башню Раскаяния, — пояснил тюремщик. — В стене осталась дыра размером с Джуданбо.

Акон не отрицал, но и комментировать не спешил, поэтому Урахара не удержался и спросил:

— И зачем ты это сделал?

— Мне не нравится эта башня, — просто ответил Акон. — Слишком много отчаяния. А раз все вокруг — иллюзия, то разрушить часть иллюзии не преступление.

Очень опасная логика. Урахара знал людей, которые рассуждали так за чашечкой саке, а на следующий день брали меч и шли убивать всех подряд. Такие до Улья не доживали.

Но раз Акон уже был в Улье, то не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы спросить:

— Почему башня? Почему не твои враги, совет Сорока Шести или невинные люди? Раз их все равно не существует.

Акон посмотрел на Урахару как на идиота. 

— Потому что даже если ты не существуешь, тебе все равно будет больно умирать, — ответил он с таким видом, словно пояснял очевидные истины. Для ребенка Акон знал слишком много умных слов и держался слишком уверенно. Урахаре это нравилось. — Не хочу умножать боль, нам и так с иллюзией не очень повезло. Серьезно, купи шляпу.

Урахара улыбнулся. Хиери, до этого стоявшая тихо, посмотрела на него и отчаянно замахала руками.

— Нет, нет, придурок, не делай этого! — кричала она. — Я знаю, что у тебя на уме, даже не думай!

Но Урахара уже все решил.

— Последний вопрос, — обратился он к Акону. — Из чего ты сделал бомбу, способную проделать дыру в Башне Раскаяния?

***

Урахара пытался невинно улыбаться. Йоруичи перевела взгляд с него на угловатого Маюри, который засунул руки в карманы и смотрел куда-то в сторону, потом — на хмурую Хиери и маленького невозмутимого Акона, которые не доставали Урахаре даже до плеча.

— Если ты просто хотел детей, а не Исследовательский Институт, то мы могли бы это обсудить, — сказала Йоруичи наконец.

Урахара засмеялся.

 


	2. 2

Большая Наука, как ни прискорбно, требовала Большой Уборки. Хикифуне творила в подвале, тайно, чтобы никто не знал о ее маленьком хобби. Урахара считал это преступлением против ее гения, но, как обычно, держал свое мнение при себе.

К сожалению, после инцидента с модифицированными душами Онмицукидо сожгло почти все записи и оборудование Хикифуне, поэтому Урахара и его новые друзья в основном занимались не поиском утерянных знаний, а очисткой помещений от пепла.

Раздавшийся взрыв застал Урахару за попыткой оттереть копоть с коробки с пробирками. 

— Простите, капитан, — отозвался Акон, когда дым рассеялся. — Я решил, что раз эта груда мусора все равно не существует, то проще ее взорвать, чем собрать и выкинуть.

— И эти люди называют меня психом? — проворчал Маюри. Без особого осуждения: они с Аконом сходились во мнениях по многим вопросам.

— Ребята, ребята, мне кажется, нам нужно ввести кое-какие правила. Совсем немного, — откашлявшись, Урахара пошел к Акону. — Никаких взрывов на территории отряда, никаких экспериментов над шинигами. Ладно, никаких экспериментов над живыми шинигами. За исключением тех, которых к нам пошлет капитан Шихоуин. Никаких убийств — даже если вам кажется, что это приведет к научному прорыву. 

Маюри сразу принялся делать вид, что не видел ничего интереснее скопившейся в углу паутины.

— Никаких тайников с запрещенным научным оборудованием, — добавил Акон.

— Никаких тайников с запрещенным… Что? — переспросил Урахара. Акон молча указал на оставшуюся в полу дыру.

Разумеется, ребята из Онмицукидо проверили все стены, но кто мог подумать, что кому-то придет в голову сделать подвал в подвале?

Хикифуне вот пришло это в голову.

Маюри моргнул, и из его правого глаза вышел луч, освещая дыру в полу. Урахара сделал себе мысленную пометку поговорить с ним позже по поводу безопасного моделирования тела.

Под полом оказалась целая комната, полная пыльного оборудования. Какое-то Урахара узнал — у него самого было похожее, — а какое-то оказалось совсем незнакомым. Это интриговало.

— Я даю добро на изучение оборудования во благо Общества Душ, — сказала Йоруичи, заглянув внутрь дыры, и присвистнула. — У вас, ребята, много работы.

Маюри чертыхнулся, даже Акон испуганно подпрыгнул. Ничего, у них еще будет время привыкнуть к неожиданным появлениям Йоруичи. Привыкнуть и смириться.

— Как прикажете, капитан, — поклонился Урахара. Кажется, он попал в сказку.

***

— Я тебя ненавижу, — буднично сообщил Акон, вываливая перед Урахарой груду тряпичных грязно-желтых кукол.

Маюри не выдержал и тихо засмеялся. Наверное, тоже представил, как Акон пришел в руконгайскую лавку и со своим обычным выражением лица попросил продать ему дюжину кукол. Урахара бы не удивился, если бы от такого зрелища торговец предпочел отдать кукол бесплатно.

Они посадили кукол в круг — не хватало только игрушечных чашечек и чайников. Если бы их за этим занятием застал кто-нибудь из Онмицукидо, то весь состав Исследовательского Института прямым ходом отправился бы в Улей, и даже Йоруичи ничем не смогла бы помочь.

— Напомни мне, зачем мы это делаем? — раздраженно спросил Маюри. Ему наверняка не терпелось вернуться к своему эксперименту по клонированию органов и налаживанию между ними духовной связи на расстоянии.

— Я изучил записи Хикифуне и понял, что модифицированные души не обязательно вставлять в трупы, подойдет любой гуманоидный каркас, — Урахара помолчал и добавил: — Теоретически.

Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что упускает что-то важное. Хикифуне не просто нашла способ поднимать трупы, чтобы те уничтожали Пустых в Мире Живых и помогали дежурным шинигами. То есть изначально она именно это и планировала, но превзошла саму себя. Хикифуне каким-то образом действительно изобрела настоящие души — живые, разумные, разные. Настолько похожие на людей, что они решили устроить кровавую резню и захватить власть в Обществе Душ.

Урахара расшифровал почти все ее записи, но у него до сих пор получались только безмозглые болванки.

Хотя последний вариант был многообещающим. Урахара даже сделал свои образцы в форме таких же зеленых горошин, как и модифицированные души.

— Итак, господа, эксперимент номер двадцать три! — торжественно объявил Урахара. Маюри и Акон мрачно взирали на него с другого конца лаборатории. Урахара понял, что аплодисментов сегодня точно не дождется.

— Кхм, ладно, — Урахара зачерпнул горсть своих экспериментальных горошин и принялся запихивать их в рот куклам. Управившись, он отошел на пару шагов.

Ничего не происходило.

— А живи мы в приличной иллюзии, сейчас ударила бы молния, — с едва заметной тоской пробормотал Акон.

Урахара задумчиво хмыкнул, но прежде чем он успел что-нибудь сделать, куклы стали медленно и синхронно подниматься. У глаз-бусин не было век, но каким-то образом куклы умудрялись моргать.

— Э… Привет? — попробовал Урахара. — Меня зовут Урахара Киске, и я...

— Славься Урахара Киске, наш создатель, — не очень уверенно произнесла ближайшая кукла, но остальные радостно подхватили: — Славься Урахара Киске, наш создатель!

Это было не совсем то, что ожидалось.

— Теперь его и без того раздутое эго вырастет до небес, — закатил глаза Маюри, возвращаясь к своему столу. Акон молча кивнул и пошел в другую сторону.

— Зато эти разговаривают, — заметил Урахара, пытаясь во всем искать позитив, но его никто не поддержал.

***

Эксперимент номер двадцать три удалось приспособить для хозяйственных нужд — кажется, им даже нравилось подметать, хотя метлу удавалось удержать только четырем куклам одновременно.

Урахара смотрел, как куклы сновали по двору, словно муравьи, и думал о тщетности бытия, когда почувствовал, что сидит на крыльце уже не один.

— Не говори мне, что ты пытался воссоздать запрещенный проект «Острие», — попросила Йоруичи миролюбиво. У нее на коленях лежала коробка с печеньем, и Урахара непроизвольно сел ближе.

— Конечно, нет, — отозвался Урахара. — Я назвал их… Э… Гиконы. Чрезвычайно полезное изобретение, и никаких нарушений основ мироздания и законов Общества Душ.

Йоруичи с любопытством глянула на него и отправила в рот печенье.

— Наверняка ты уже готов объяснить мне полезность их применения.

— Конечно. Их можно применять в Мире Живых. Патрульные шинигами, использующие гигаи, смогут выйти из них без проблем и сохранить их в целости, проглотив гиконган. Таким образом, ценное имущество Общество Душ не будет украдено живыми.

— Звучит очень привлекательно, — Йоруичи улыбнулась. — Один вопрос: что такое гигаи?

— Я как раз работаю над тем, чтобы это придумать, — ответил Урахара и стянул печенье. Он не сомневался, что придумает: его лучшие идеи всегда приходили в подобных обстоятельствах, а Йоруичи отвечала за то, чтобы такие обстоятельства складывались почаще.

Некоторое время они сидели и предавались мыслям о смысле бытия вместе, пока до слуха не донесся глухой звук взрыва, который распугал со двора всех гиконов.

— Это Акон, — пояснил Урахара, прежде чем Йоруичи спросила. — Он решил, что нам жизненно необходим третий подвальный этаж.

— Надеюсь, через сто лет у вас не будет сто подземных этажей, — проворчала Йоруичи. Урахара знал, что она просто завидовала: Второй отряд славился своими подземельями. — Кстати об этом. Ты случайно не знаешь, кто вчера взорвал одно из заброшенных поместий Кучики?

— Это мог сделать любой, кто не любит аристократов и у кого есть порох, пара бочонков и владение кидо выше двадцатого уровня, — Урахара посмотрел на Йоруичи. — Дай угадаю: никто не пострадал, а поместье все равно собирались перестраивать?

Йоруичи спрыгнула с крыльца и подперла бока руками.

— Естественно. Иначе я бы с тобой не разговаривала, — она улыбнулась. — Но было бы неплохо, если бы ваша организация начала приносить реальную пользу. Совет это успокоит. Немного.

С этими словами Йоруичи исчезла, и Урахара наконец смог забрать себе всю коробку с печеньем. Теперь он думал о двух вещах: какое неудавшееся изобретение можно втюхать в Онмицукидо и как сделать так, чтобы Йоруичи никогда не узнала об экспериментах Маюри.

***

Маюри наконец изобрел способ выращивать новые зубы вместо выбитых. Остальные отряды были в восторге от изобретения, а Йоруичи выписала Исследовательскому Институту премию и посоветовала уделить один день отдыху. Отдыхать никто не хотел, но в случае с Йоруичи совет приравнивался к прямому приказу, оспорить который желающих не нашлось.

Они отправились на пикник к озеру в одном из первых районов Руконгая. Общение вне лаборатории не клеилось, но потом выяснилось, что Маюри захватил с собой новый образец экспериментального пойла, пахнущего болью всего мира и яблоками, и дела пошли веселее. Акон и Хиери пили сок, но Акон резонно заметил, что в иллюзорном мире можно напиться даже без алкоголя — было бы желание. За несколько месяцев общения Урахара так и не смог понять, всерьез тот говорил все это или у него просто было странное чувство юмора.

— Так что у тебя с капитаном Шихоуин? — спросил Хирако после третьей бутылки, за что тут же получил от Хиери локтем в бок, но в кои-то веки проигнорировал нападение. — Мы делаем ставки всем высшим офицерским составом.

Никто не заметил, когда к ним успел присоединиться Хирако, но и возражать никто не стал. Окружающая природа умиротворяла и настраивала на философский лад.

По озеру, у которого они праздновали, бежала легкая рябь. Урахара обожал это место в детстве — скоро стемнеет, и в лесу напротив можно будет заметить блуждающие болотные огни. Мальчишкой он любил наблюдать за ними и представлять, что в них скрывается какая-то тайна мироздания, но до серьезного научного исследования руки так и не дошли.

Через какое-то время Урахара заметил тишину и понял, что все, даже Хиери, ждали его ответа.

— Что у нас с Йоруичи? М… — Урахара подпер подбородок рукой и улыбнулся. — Я ее люблю.

Долгое мгновение все молчали, переваривая, а потом начали реагировать одновременно: Маюри презрительно фыркнул, Хиери рассмеялась, а Хирако чертыхнулся и сказал, что проиграл пари Роузу, будь тот трижды проклят.

Никто не ожидал такого ответа и никто не поверил. Это же Урахара, бывший капитан отряда задержания, глава Исследовательского Института. Мерзкий тип, который то ли все время врет, то ли никогда не говорит правду.

— Ты серьезно? — вдруг спросил Хирако и посмотрел проницательно, как будто всю жизнь прослужил во Втором. Если ты стал капитаном, встретившись со своими страхами, освоив банкай и пережив вечеринку-посвящение в честь назначения, то тебя уже так просто не обмануть.

— Да, — пожал плечами Урахара. Он не видел в этом ничего стыдного, больше нет. — Я люблю ее.

Это было правдой. Ему потребовалось пять лет, чтобы изучить природу своих чувств и прийти к единственно верному ответу. Тогда же Урахара решил признаться. Не потому что надеялся на взаимность или что-нибудь в этом духе, а потому что Йоруичи должна была знать.

Она его внимательно выслушала, кивнула и сказала, что это нормально. Это не запрещено. С этим живут. В конце концов, не он первый влюбился в своего начальника. Главное, чтобы его чувство не мешало работе. Урахара тогда даже не был капитаном отряда задержания, но пообещал, что это не помешает, и не соврал.

Все снова задумчиво замолчали, разглядывая болотные огни на другом берегу. Никто не рискнул спросить об ответных чувствах Йоруичи, чему Урахара малодушно порадовался: он не смог бы четко сформулировать ответ.

Со времен его детского признания они прошли большой путь, полный совместных бесед, битв и ночей, но к разговору о чувствах больше не возвращались. Урахара не считал это необходимым, потому что ему нечего было добавить, а для Йоруичи действия всегда были важнее слов.

Она сделала его главой Исследовательского Института.

— Любви не существует, — презрительно сказал Маюри. — Это лишь отголоски инстинкта размножения и мало изученная химическая реакция. Наверняка возможно синтезировать препарат, ее вызывающий. 

— Я запрещаю тебе изобретать любовное зелье, — ласково вставил Урахара.

— И я почти уверен, что есть способ обратить эту реакцию, — продолжал Маюри, заражаясь энтузиазмом. — Если бы ты позволил мне провести над твоим мозгом пару экспериментов…

— Я как-нибудь обойдусь, спасибо, — отмахнулся Урахара, и Маюри закатил глаза.

Про то, что следующие пять лет после откровенного разговора с Йоруичи были потрачены на попытку «излечиться» от чувства научным методом, Урахара говорить не стал. Он не любил признаваться в своих провалах.

— Любви не существует, потому что ни одна приличная женщина не полюбит таких идиотов, — веско заявила Хиери.

— И потому что ничто не существует в принципе, — добавил Акон. Похоже, ему никогда не надоест об этом напоминать.

— Вы тут все психи, и я понятия не имею, о чем вы говорите, но бормотуха у вас классная, — высказался Хирако, и остальные принялись доказывать ему, как сильно он не прав.

Урахара смотрел на болотные огоньки, думая о том, что они чертовски похожи на глаза Йоруичи.

***

Акон протянул Маюри иголку и задумчиво спросил:

— Может быть, мне сделать себе горб? 

— Зачем? — не глядя на Акона, Маюри аккуратными ровными стежками зашивал разрез на груди девушки.

— Чтобы закрепиться в иллюзии и не исчезнуть, раз уж я не могу ее уничтожить. 

Когда Маюри с вялым любопытство покосился на него, Акон пояснил:

— У меня есть теория. Мы существуем в этой иллюзии, пока нас кто-нибудь помнит. С горбом меня будет проще запомнить.

Маюри сделал последний стежок, откусил зубами нитку и только потом сказал:

— Раз ты не можешь уничтожить иллюзию, то расслабься и получай удовольствие — вот мое мнение. Делай то, что у тебя получается хорошо. Из тебя вышел отличный ассистент, кстати. Согласишься мне ассистировать в дальнейшем, и я обещаю, что буду тебя помнить. Из-под земли достану, если ты исчезнешь во время операции.

Акон нахмурился, обдумывая услышанное, и выдал:

— Хорошо. Но можно мне все-таки пришить себе горб? На всякий случай.

— Да хоть рога, — выплюнул Маюри и отошел от кушетки на пару шагов, оглядывая свое творение с довольной улыбкой. — Когда я займу место главы Исследовательского Института, мы сможем…

Урахара решил, что это лучший момент, чтобы скинуть плащ невидимости и обозначить свое присутствие. К сожалению, ни Маюри, ни Акон не выглядели хоть немного смущенными или расстроенными, словно не к их лабораторному столу была привязана голая девушка.

— Могу я поинтересоваться, чем вы занимаетесь? — миролюбиво спросил Урахара, мысленно прикидывая, где найдет других столь же талантливых лаборантов, если этих завтра сожгут на холме Согиоку.

— Она не живая. В смысле, не настоящая, — отмахнулся Маюри, и Урахара с облегчением выдохнул. — Я наслушался трогательных разговоров про любовь и решил никогда не повторять твоих ошибок. Поэтому сделал идеальную женщину.

— Мертвую? — предположил Урахара. На его вкус лежащая на столе женщина была слишком бледной. С другой стороны, кто он такой, чтобы судить людей за их предпочтения.

Маюри закатил глаза, но все-таки снизошел до пояснений.

— Я позаимствовал парочку твоих экспериментальных гигаев, усовершенствовал их и сотворил для нее идеальное тело. И идеальный разум, не то что у твоих безмозглых миньонов, — он широко улыбнулся. — Интеллект. Индивидуальность. Добровольное подчинение моим приказам.

Урахара решил, что позже поговорит с ним о концепции отношений. Начать следовало с чего-то попроще. Например:

— Не знал, что тебя интересуют женщины, кроме как в виде подопытного материала.

Или мужчины. Или животные. Или что-нибудь.

— Не переживай, — скривился Маюри. — Она нужна мне, чтобы манипулировать такими же идиотами, как ты. И приносить чай.

— Он просто хочет обойти тебя во всем, — добавил Акон, внося ясность. Должно быть, ему надоело слушать их увлекательный диалог, поэтому он дернул огромный рычаг на стене. Урахара готов был поклясться, что еще утром никакого рычага в лаборатории не было.

По кушетке пробежала молния, тело девушки содрогнулось. Против воли Урахара с любопытством приблизился.

Девушка открыла глаза.

— Оно живое! — радостно крикнул Маюри. За окном что-то взорвалось: видимо, Акон пытался изобразить гром и молнию для придания моменту большей значимости.

Ремни с треском порвались, пока девушка медленно садилась и растерянно осматривалась.

— Папа? — выдохнула она, остановив взгляд на Маюри.

Урахара подумал, что все-таки кое в чем Маюри удалось его обойти, но паническое выражение на его лице того стоило.


	3. 3

Они редко ужинали вместе. Урахара ел молча, чувствуя, что Йоруичи сама будет говорить, когда захочет. В этом он хорошо научился понимать ее.

Когда с ужином было покончено, Йоруичи откинулась на спину, забросила ноги на колени к Урахаре и, глядя в небесный потолок, сказала:

— Допустим, тебе нужно безопасное место, чтобы поговорить с кем-то.

Урахара окинул взглядом пещеру: это было самое безопасное место, которое они могли себе позволить. Йоруичи поняла его без слов и покачала головой.

— Нет, я не про нас. Допустим, тебе нужно вывести человека на откровенность. А для этого поговорить с ним в таком месте, которое он сам считал бы безопасным.

Ничто из того, что начинается так, не заканчивается хорошо — Урахара знал это. Но он мысленно проговорил в голове вопрос и не заметил никакого подвоха. Наверняка что-то связанное с работой. В детали его Йоруичи не посвятит, конечно, но ей нужен был его ум и лучший ответ, который тот мог выдать. Поэтому Урахара честно принялся размышлять.

— В Сейрейтее ни один здравомыслящий шинигами не будет спокоен. Руконгай? — Йоруичи в ответ на это иронично приподняла бровь, и Урахара заставил себя мыслить шире. — А лучше другой мир. 

— Не так сложно спрятать шпионов в каком-либо из миров, — отмахнулась Йоруичи. Она была права: куда попадут двое, сможет попасть и кто-нибудь еще. Кеккай не даст никакой гарантии против хорошего мастера кидо, и ни одно помещение не будет достаточно безопасным. Раз Йоруичи спрашивает совета, значит человек, с которым она хочет поговорить, тот еще параноик.

— Дангай, — вдруг сказал Урахара и, увидев заинтересованность в глазах Йоруичи, принялся развивать мысль: — Ветки дангая никогда не пересекаются. Войдя с кем-то в одном месте, ты никогда не наткнешься на других людей, пока не выйдешь.

Это место с детства интересовало Урахару, потому что известно о Дангае было куда меньше, чем хотелось бы шинигами. Пространство межу мирами — так учат в академии. Открываешь дверь в одном месте и выходишь в другом. Пользуешься адскими бабочками, и Чистильщик не превратит тебя в фарш.

Урахара знал немного больше. Например, что двери не две — это одна и та же дверь, только в разных мирах. И если ты входишь в нее в Обществе Душ, то тут же выходишь из нее в Мире Живых, даже если тебе кажется, что в Дангае прошло несколько минут. 

Теоретически Дангай мог связать любые две точки между мирами. Но если не пользоваться адскими бабочками, то можно было промахнуться на несколько километров или даже пару дней — если повезет. Если не повезет, то по тебе проедется Чистильщик, и назад ты уже не выйдешь.

Больше всего Урахару как ученого возмущало, что почти все принимали эти знания за аксиому и не пытались выяснить ничего больше.

В детстве Урахара даже провел серию экспериментов, пока Йоруичи не пригрозила вырвать ему ноги, если он не прекратит бегать через Дангай без защиты.

— Я уже говорила, что ты гений, Киске? — вырвал Урахару из задумчивости голос Йоруичи. Урахара улыбнулся. Вопрос был риторическим. 

Урахара мысленно выдохнул. Ничего страшного, обычные шпионские будни. Йоруичи имела права спрашивать у него совета, и не обязательно после этого должно было опрокинуться мироздание. Это же Йоруичи, капитан Второго отряда и Онмицукидо, богиня скорости, первая женщина-глава клана Шихоуин.

— Еще один вопрос, — Йоруичи села и улыбнулась. У нее всегда было такое выражение лица, когда она была близка к завершению какого-нибудь дела. Урахара в такие моменты задавал себе вопрос, выглядел ли он так же на пороге научного открытия. — Может главный гений Общества Душ сделать так, чтобы разговор в Дангае все-таки можно было прослушать? Прослушать и записать.

И Урахара понял, что расслабился слишком рано. Но когда он мог отказать Йоруичи?

***

Йоруичи обернулась и уверенно, лукаво улыбнулась Урахаре, пока ее новый капитан отряда задержания открывала Сенкаймон. Время подошло к полудню, и от яркого солнечного света кожа Йоруичи светилась, словно у богини.

Потом Сенкаймон закрылся за спиной Йоруичи, и назад она больше никогда не вышла.

***

Видео в мире живых только начало развиваться, а Научно-Исследовательский институт уже мог бы снимать цветные фильмы, если бы у его работников не было дел поважнее. Однажды — Урахара был уверен — камеры будут в каждом туалете Сейрейтея, но пока такие технологии были только у Института.

И только Урахара смог изобрести способ записывать видео из других миров.

Урахара перемотал запись и снова вывел изображение на экран. Они замаскировали камеру на одежде Йоруичи, поэтому саму Йоруичи не было видно, зато ее спутницу получалось хорошо разглядеть. Новым капитаном отряда задержания была женщина с короткой стрижкой и безжизненным взглядом, который мог значить что угодно — от груза прожитых лет до обычного недосыпа. Камера не передавала нюансов. 

— Я знаю, что тебя послали убить меня, Рико, — неожиданно сказала Йоруичи. Ее спутница остановилась с недоуменным выражением на лице, но Урахара не поверил ей ни на секунду: Йоруичи никогда не бросалась подобными заявлениями.

— Я так же знаю, что это сделали те, кто мечтает после моей смерти отделить Онмицукидо от Второго отряда, — намек на Совет Сорока Шести был более чем прозрачный, но формально придраться было не к чему. Йоруичи продолжала: — У них ничего не получится. Мой брат уже тайно достиг банкая, он займет мое место и продолжит мою политику. Несмотря на юный возраст, им не получится манипулировать, а пойти на еще одно убийство они не рискнут.

Рико слушала, не шелохнувшись, но ничего не отрицала. Наверняка чтобы подобраться так близко, ей потребовалось годы входить в доверие. Потратить жизнь на убийство другого человека и оказаться раскрытой — Урахара ей не завидовал.

Урахара ее ненавидел, потому уже что знал, что произойдет дальше.

— У меня предложение, — понизила голос Йоруичи. Урахара как наяву представил ее улыбку и лукавый блеск в глазах. — Я знаю, ты не безумный фанатик, ты профессионал. И тебе нравится твоя нынешняя работа. Выбери мою сторону, и я обещаю тебе свое покровительство и защиту.

Неплохой ход. В Дангае их никто не услышит, и Рико должна расслабиться. Но стоит ей только кивнуть, и назад дороги уже не будет. Не с доказательствами на видео.

Урахара не знал, действительно Йоруичи собиралась помогать Рико или отдала бы ее на суд, использовав видео в качестве доказательства. Никто уже никогда этого не узнает.

Рико не стала кивать. Вместо этого она выхватила откуда-то кунай и метнула его в сторону. Она действительно оказалась профессионалом.

У нее не было ни единого шанса в равном бою против Йоруичи. В неравном тоже. Но Рико целилась не в Йоруичи. Кунай разрубил обе адские бабочки за раз, и черные крылья пеплом осыпались на дно Дангая. 

А в следующую секунду взревел Чистильщик.

Йоруичи одним молниеносным движением свернула Рико шею и рванула прочь. Она — богиня скорости, которой нет равных в шунпо. Но Чистильщик ревел все ближе.

Урахара уже видел ворота Сенкаймона, зеленую траву и камни по ту сторону. В очередной раз на секунду он поверил, что Йоруичи успеет. Это же Йоруичи. Она всегда выигрывает.

Перед самым Сенкаймоном Йоруичи засосал черный туман, и изображение с треском остановилось.

Монитор погас, став черным и безжизненным. Урахара пялился на него минут пять, прежде чем потянуться перезапустить запись, но кто-то схватил его за запястье.

— Сколько ты это уже смотришь? — спросила Хиери. Она не кричала, и Урахара понял, что выглядит совсем плохо. 

Он провел ладонью по щеке, оценил длину щетины и прикинул:

— Несколько дней?

Хиери смотрела на него так, словно разрывалась между желанием врезать ему и обнять его. Она выглядела взрослее и мудрее, когда вела себя серьезно. Не глупая девочка, а опытный лейтенант, который должен понимать своего капитана. И она понимала.

— Идиот! — воскликнула Хиери, возвращаясь к старому образу. — Ты когда последний раз ел? Спал?

— Э… — Урахара задумчиво почесал затылок. Хиери тяжко вздохнула и потащила его прочь.

Они что-то ели, говорили о чем-то. Кажется, Хиери рассказывала, что брат Йоруичи стал капитаном. Что были пышные похороны. Что съеденные Чистильщиком никогда не возвращаются. В последнее Урахара не верил: у них просто было слишком мало данных. 

Хиери уложила его спать и пригрозила стоять под дверью, на случай если он попробует сбежать. Урахара ей поверил и послушно закрыл глаза.

Ему снились рассыпающиеся крылья адских бабочек, болотные огни и Йоруичи. Она смеялась и говорила, что все прошло хорошо. Что Рико оказалась сообразительной девочкой и они прекрасно поняли друг друга.

Урахара проснулся через три часа, осторожно переложил сопящую у двери Хиери на футон и вернулся к записи. Наверняка он что-то упустил.

***

Чистильщик с ревом приближался, словно мчащийся на всех парах паровоз. Урахара уже мог разглядеть фонарь, когда его сбили с ног, а потом силком вытолкнули в Сенкаймон. Измеритель жалобно пискнул в последний раз и затих.

— Какого черта ты творишь?! — закричал в ухо Хирако. Поморщившись, Урахара отстранился и принялся разглядывать треснувший измеритель. Повреждения небольшие, наверняка получится быстро починить его и даже считать информацию. Только в следующий раз нужно будет подойти поближе.

Голова мотнулась в сторону от удара, и Урахара понял, что произнес последнюю фразу вслух.

— Ой, — запоздало отреагировал он и потер щеку. Челюсть болела: удар у Хирако был что надо. Но в голове действительно прояснилось.

Они сидели на траве рядом с тем местом, где Урахара входил в Дангай. Кое-какое оборудование стояло рядом и пищало — видимо, по нему Хирако и нашел Урахару, и благодаря ему же смог войти в тот же Сенкаймон. Наверное, Хиери попросила отправиться на поиски, когда Урахара пропустил ужин.

— Какого черта ты творишь? — спросил Хирако уже спокойнее, но едва Урахара открыл рот, замахал рукой и добавил: — Нет, подожди, в моей крови слишком мало алкоголя, чтобы это услышать.

Потом они пили зеленое варево Маюри. После первой бутылки Урахара рассказал, что пытался взять образец рейши Чистильщика, чтобы изучить его строение и понять, куда отправляются переработанные им души.

После третьей Урахара понял, что Хирако его не слушает, и стал рассказывать другое.

— Она мне снится. Не каждую ночь, но достаточно часто. Говорит со мной, рассказывает последние новости, смеется. Иногда мы ложимся спать вместе, и я совершенно уверен, что проснусь рядом с ней.

Хирако покосился на него, тут же отвел взгляд и потянулся за новой бутылкой. Похоже, слушал он куда внимательнее, чем пытался показать.

— Ты страдаешь и скучаешь по ней. Это нормально, — ответил он после долгой паузы. 

«Это не запрещено. С этим живут», — эхом звучал в голове голос Йоруичи.

— Я бы больше переживал, если бы ты, придурок, не страдал, — продолжал Хирако. — Но это не повод самоубиваться об Чистильщика. Не думал, что скажу это когда-нибудь вслух, но капитан должен отвечать не только за себя, но и за свой отряд.

«Главное, чтобы это не мешало работе». Урахара усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Мы не столько выпили, чтобы я начал делиться душевными переживаниями и рыдать на вашей груди, капитан Хирако.

Хирако выразительно глянул на пустые бутылки, но промолчал, позволяя продолжить.

— Она действительно мне снится, и это не похоже на эротические кошмары, это слишком... Настоящее. Как будто она попала в реальность, которая отстает от моей всего на один день, — попробовал пояснить свою мысль Урахара. — Значит, есть шанс вернуть ее. Понимаешь?

— Я понимаю, что ты псих, — мотнул головой Хирако. 

И опять Урахара не нашел возражений. Он прекрасно осознавал, как безумно это звучало. Наверное, грань проходила все-таки не на отрезанных ушах, а на голосах в голове и вере в вещие сны.

Но он предпочел бы быть безумным, чем смириться с тем, что она умерла, забыть ее и жить дальше. Люди живут, пока их помнят — или как там говорил Акон.

Некоторое время они с Хирако не отвлекались ни на что, кроме выпивки.

— С другой стороны, не исключено, что ты прав, — в итоге сказал Хирако. — Наверняка где-то даже есть реальность, в которой мой лейтенант попытался захватить мир. А что? Мне никто не верит, но этот может, точно тебе говорю.

Звучало куда лучше, чем «оставь всякую надежду, перестань маяться херней и возвращайся к работе», поэтому Урахара благодарно улыбнулся. 

Потом они выпили еще, и остаток вечера Урахара не запомнил. Но если он и рыдал у Хирако на груди, то тот никому об этом не рассказал.

***

Случались и плохие дни.

В один из таких дней Маюри оказался рядом с лабораторным столом Урахары с Нему за спиной и сказал:

— Если ты все перепробовал, то… — он мотнул головой в сторону Нему. — Мы могли бы сделать идентичный гигай, подобрать почти идентичную личность и…

Что-то во взгляде Урахары заставило Маюри заткнуться и испуганно отстраниться.

— Забудь, — бросил он и поспешил прочь. Нему задержала на Урахаре извиняющийся взгляд и лишь потом последовала за Маюри.

Урахара стоял не шевелясь. Он боялся, что его вырвет от любого неосторожного движения. Предложение Маюри было ужасным, разумеется, хотя и вполне в его духе, но страшно было не это.

Страшно было то, что Маюри ему сочувствовал. Маюри, который в принципе родился без такой способности.

Страшно было, что Урахара действительно все перепробовал.

Наверное, именно поэтому он и оказался вечером на пятьдесят третьем подземном этаже на лабораторном столе под скальпелем Акона.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я это сделал? — спросил Акон хрипло. Он стал выше, его голос начал ломаться, а на лбу когда-то успели появиться рога. Еще от него пахло сигаретами. Урахара пытался вспомнить, сколько лет прошло, и не смог.

— Я лучше поцелую Ямамото, чем подпущу к своему телу Маюри со скальпелем, — отшутился Урахара, но Акон продолжал смотреть серьезно и недоверчиво.

— Ты хотя бы уверен, что это сработает? — спросил он.

— Думаю, да. Я нашел это место во время своих ранних исследований, — начал объяснять Урахара, ткнув себя пальцем в грудь чуть ниже Сна Души. — Все тесты указывают на то, что именно здесь сосредоточены наши переживания и чувства. 

Это место болело с тех пор, как пропала Йоруичи.

— Тесты, — скептично повторил Акон. — Может быть, лучше я сразу сделаю тебе лоботомию?

— Ты как обычно драматизируешь! — шутливо махнул рукой Урахара. — Мы просто вырежем кусочек, чтобы я смог лучше думать.

И спать. И дышать.

Акон некоторое время продолжал смотреть на него, а потом потянулся скальпелем к указанному месту. Он примерился и уже коснулся холодным металлом груди, как Урахара протянул руку и схватил его за запястье.

— Прости, я передумал, — сказал Урахара извиняющимся тоном. Плохой день не повод для столь рискованных мер, Йоруичи бы не одобрила.

И это было немного похоже на предательство.

— Что? — опешил Акон, а потом разозлился и швырнул скальпель в стену. — Ты думаешь, у меня железные нервы? Да пошел ты!

Акон вылетел из лаборатории, хлопнув дверью, а Урахара с непростительным ликованием подумал, что впервые смог разозлить его. Когда-то это казалось невозможным.

Все когда-то кажется невозможным, но нужно только посмотреть немножко шире.

— Допустим, я не смог изобрести вещь, которая может вернуть Йоруичи, — произнес Урахара вслух, садясь на кушетке. — Значит, нужно просто изобрести вещь, которая может все.

В лаборатории не было никого, кто мог бы назвать его сумасшедшим, и Урахара позволил себе тихо рассмеяться.


	4. 4

Одни называли это научной революцией. Другие — адской вакханалией. Третьи просто предлагали сжечь Исследовательский Институт, и они обязательно сделали бы это, если бы Исследовательский Институт не сжигал сам себя минимум раз в месяц.

Урахара фонтанировал идеями и плодил изобретения одно за другим. Его энтузиазм вдохновлял остальных, и Исследовательский Институт разрастался. У них появились новые сотрудники. Много новых сотрудников, если быть честным, и все они чувствовали, что что-то грядет. Даже Маюри казался более возбужденным, чем обычно, а Акон стал курить в два раза чаще.

Урахара не собирался их подводить. 

Он знал, что однажды это случится, и видел горькую иронию в том, что за ним пришли сразу после эксперимента над порталами. После исчезновения Йоруичи порталы стали его навязчивой идеей. Урахара начал с изучения Сенкаймона, пытаясь добраться до Чистильщика, и даже научился открывать его без занпакто. Но в этом не было ничего особенно удивительного. Все знают, что шинигами умеют открывать Сенкаймон, демоны — адские врата, а Пустые — гарганту. Урахаре же нужен был прорыв.

Вот если бы шинигами научились открывать гарганту…

Гиконы как раз закончили устанавливать два заряженных шара на подставки, и Урахара уже держал руку на рычаге, когда почувствовал чужое предчувствие. Из-за трансформаторной будки выплыла, покачивая бедрами, красавица Хикифуне. Раньше Урахара видел ее лишь издалека, но такую женщину сложно было забыть. Она бродила по лаборатории, с ностальгией оглядываясь, и не спешила обращать на себя внимание.

Урахара пожал плечами и опустил рычаг. По шарам побежали молнии, гиконы радостно завизжали, и огромная пасть гарганты с чавканьем распахнулась. Урахара смотрел на нее и не чувствовал ничего.

Раздались тихие аплодисменты.

— Поздравляю, — начала Хикифуне. — Это научный прорыв, никто раньше не создавал ничего подобного.

— Почти все из того, что я создавал, не имеет аналогов, — Урахара шутливо поклонился. — Почему вы пришли именно сейчас?

Хикифуне подошла ближе, протянула руку и подняла рычаг. Гарганта тут же растворилась в воздухе.

— Потому что ты стал изобретать вещи, способные пошатнуть мировое равновесие, — пояснила Хикифуне. Ее голос был глубокий и грустный. 

Урахара с улыбкой кивнул. Что-то такое он и подозревал. Шинигами охраняют от Пустых Мир Живых и Общество Душ, но что будет, если позволить им беспрепятственно гулять в Уэко Мндо? Если один только Одиннадцатый отряд решит провести там выходные, то мировое равновесие придется восстанавливать очень долго.

— Я могу попрощаться? Передать дела? — спросил Урахара, уже догадываясь, какой будет ответ.

Хикифуне только покачала головой и схватила его за запястье. Урахаре показалось, что ему поменяли все кости в руке на раскаленный свинец. Потом стало легче — он вообще потерял все ощущения и погрузился во тьму. Перемещение в Измерение Короля оказалось куда болезненнее, чем проход через любой портал.

***

Кто-то другой испытал бы разочарование, но Урахара был рад, что у Короля Душ человеческая фигура. Это немного обнадеживало.

Урахара стоял в главном зале, за ним — Королевская Стража, перед ним — центр мироздания. На самом деле происходящее мало чем отличалось от церемонии посвящения в капитаны. Или это Урахара потерял впечатлительность пару бесчеловечных экспериментов назад.

Хотя в груди, чуть ниже Сна Души, все еще болело.

— Э… — Урахара оперся на трость и обернулся через плечо. — Я должен что-то сказать?

— Просто стой и жди, идиот, — сквозь зубы процедил Киринджи.

И Урахара ждал. Долгое время ничего не происходило. Позже он решил, что его организм просто настраивали на возможность говорить с Королем Душ. Наверное, кто-то другой, чьи кости не сделали Ключом Короля, не пережил бы этого общения.

Потом что-то неуловимо изменилось, и Урахара услышал голос.

«Ты долго пытался привлечь наше внимание».

Голос звучал прямо в голове. Урахара обязательно решил бы, что сошел с ума, если бы уже не знал этого раньше.

— В самом деле? — ответил он вслух.

Король Душ молчал, а Урахара чувствовал, что его душу просвечивают насквозь, разбирают по кусочкам и снова складывают. Больше всего это напоминало щекотку.

«Поздравляю, — продолжил Король. — Тебе выпала честь стать членом Королевской Стражи, моей плотью и кровью, выйти за пределы мирового равновесия, за пределы разумного. Ты доказал, что достоин».

«И что тебя безопаснее исключить из жизненного цикла, чем терпеть твои выходки», — добавил внутренний голос, звучащий как Йоруичи. На секунду Урахаре стало интересно, не поругаются ли они в его голове, но он быстро напомнил себе, зачем пришел сюда. Зачем вообще все это затеял.

— М… — Урахара сделал вид, что задумался, а потом ответил: — Я отказываюсь.

Грянул гром такой силы, что Акон умер бы от зависти, если бы услышал. Королевские Стражи удивленно зашептались, а Киринджи совершенно искренне спросил: «Что, так можно было?»

Великие изобретатели всех времен, получившие в награду огромную силу, собственный мир на летающем острове и изгнание. Это не то, чего хотел Урахара. 

Ему не нужна была новая иллюзия. Ему нужно было намного больше.

«Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Ты же понимаешь, что любое вмешательство такой силы надломит само мироздание?» — начал голос в голове, и Урахара понял, что ни одна из его мыслей не осталась непрочитанной и непроанализированной. — «В первую очередь это отразится на том, кто вмешивается. Твоя жизнь пойдет наперекосяк, ты будешь изгнан и потеряешь все, что имеешь. Своих коллег, свою работу, свой мир. Может быть, даже свою жизнь».

Урахара молчал, а голос в голове продолжал:

«И сам мир не продержится долго. Если сейчас я предвижу еще минимум тысячелетие его существования, то после вмешательства я вряд ли дал бы ему и сто лет».

Тысяча лет мира или сто лет жизни Йоруичи. Урахара был таким эгоистом.

По воздуху прошло странное колебание. Урахара очень удивился, когда понял: так смеялся Король Душ. Он оказался удивительно похожим на человека. Интересно, кого в свое время пришлось спасать ему?

«Ясно», — выдохнул Король, и с набухших туч ливнем хлынула вода. — «Что ж…»

И невидимая сила столкнула Урахару вниз. Хотя ему пришлось пролететь весь путь до земли, путешествие обратно оказалось куда более легким, чем путешествие туда.

***

Хиери хмуро смотрела в одну точку блестящими глазами, Хирако и Нему невпопад танцевали на лабораторном столе под скрипящий граммофон, Акон и Маюри рылись в бумагах — и все пили зеленое варево, запах которого вызывал желание что-нибудь взорвать. 

Урахара долго смотрел на все это, пытаясь понять, попал он на праздник или поминки, но так и не пришел к однозначному результату и скинул плащ невидимости.

Все уставились на него с разной степенью недоуменности во взгляде. Первым опомнился Маюри, воскликнув:

— Нет-нет-нет, даже не думай! Я уже занял твой кабинет.

— Сукин сын, — добавил Хирако почти восхищенно.

— Ты… — Хиери подбежала и ударила Урахару ногой в живот. Он в ответ погладил ее по голове. — Мы думали, тебя призвали в Королевскую Стражу.

— Так и было, — кивнул Урахара.

— И что произошло? — спросил Акон. Для человека, верящего в иллюзорность мира, он был слишком подозрительным.

Урахара пожал плечами и ответил:

— Медкомиссию не прошел.

***

Завидев Урахару, гиконы радостно запрыгали и теперь всюду ходили за ним, словно утята. Маюри злился и убирал свои вещи из кабинета, но он всегда злился. Акон взорвал пару гор в дальних районах Руконгая. Можно сказать, ничего не изменилось.

Урахара сидел за столом, смотрел на банку с плавающей в ней селезенкой, которую Маюри забыл наверняка не случайно, и думал о смысле бытия. В этот раз — вполне искренне.

— Скажи мне, Акон-сан, — Урахара повернулся к Акону, который разглядывал наполненный серой светящейся жидкостью шприц. — Тебе нравится твоя жизнь? Ты расстроишься, если она вдруг изменится?

Акон хмуро глянул на него и принялся сцеживать жидкость из шприца в круглую колбу.

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой философские проблемы, даже если ты мне прикажешь или заплатишь, — ответил он. — Вообще-то это один из трех первых пунктов брошюры советов для младших научных сотрудников. Не пить то, что варит Маюри. Не говорить с капитаном Урахарой на философские темы. Не пить то, что варит Маюри, даже если он угрожает расчленить тебя в случае отказа.

— И автор брошюры?..

— Я, — Акон закончил со шприцем и кинул колбу в Урахару, тот ловко поймал ее. — И не спрашивай меня про мою жизнь. Ты потратил столько лет, чтобы пробиться в Измерение Короля и найти способ вернуть капитана Шихоуин, так прекрати сомневаться сейчас.

Конечно, Акон обо всем догадался. Если сначала он только подозревал, то теперь, когда Урахара попросил извлечь рейши из его костей, наверняка убедился окончательно. В конце концов, Урахара сам выбирал своих сотрудников.

Урахара сжал колбу. Рейши из костей Королевского стража, ключ Короля, плоть от плоти его. Серый шарик, способный менять мироздание.

Осталось только разобраться, как им пользоваться.

— Сделай это, — добавил Акон, и до Урахары не сразу дошло, что он продолжал предыдущий разговор, а не прочитал его мысли. — Я тоже скучаю по капитану Шихоуин.

Это было намного больше, чем Урахара мог вынести, и еще через секунду он готов был убить Акона или обнять, что было бы одинаково ужасно. К счастью, от неловкой ситуации спас неожиданно вошедший Маюри.

— Так-так, — издевательски протянул Маюри и наклонил голову набок, звучно хрустнув шеей. — Сначала ты посмел вернуться, потом присвоил себе мою селезенку и моего ассистента. А потом попросил его, а не меня, выковырять тебе костный мозг. Я оскорблен!

Единственное, что Урахара придумал в ответ, было:

— Я могу вернуть тебе селезенку.

Маюри раздраженно фыркнул и подошел ближе. Скользнул взглядом по колбе, и на секунду в его глазах промелькнуло жадное выражение, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

— По моим подсчетам, в случае изменения реальности мои шансы занять место главы Исследовательского Института приближаются к восьмидесяти процентам, — Маюри схватил со стола банку с селезенкой, сунул ее куда-то в недра своего одеяния и продолжил: — А если у тебя ничего не получится и ты помрешь в процессе, я точно стану главой Исследовательского Института, так что даже не придется подсыпать яд в твой чай. Так что вперед, упрости мне задачу.

В случае с Маюри это следовало считать прямым благословением. Урахара посмотрел на двоих своих лучших сотрудников и сказал:

— Вы сошли с ума.

Акон усмехнулся и ответил:

— Мы учились у лучшего.

***

Они устроили пьянку на том же месте, где праздновали в первый раз. Только теперь с ними была Нему и Хирако пытался флиртовать с ней — то ли чтобы позлить Маюри, то ли из суицидальных наклонностей. Про Нему ходили странные слухи: мол, все, кто пытался за ней ухаживать, могли проснуться с брюквой вместо какого-нибудь важного органа. Урахара сомневался, что это было правдой. Нему наверняка придумала бы что-нибудь поинтереснее: она была достойной дочерью своего отца.

Атмосфера и вероятность скорой гибели располагала к откровениям, поэтому Урахара повернулся к Маюри и сказал:

— Я смог повторить все твои изобретения, кроме двух. У меня никогда не получалось такое шикарное пойло, и ни один из моих гиконов не получил такую самостоятельную личность, как у Нему. В чем твой секрет?

— О, это просто, — оскалился Маюри. — Яблоки нужно собирать ночью в полнолуние и выбирать самые червивые.

Где-то рядом Хиери выплюнула набранную в рот жидкость и закашлялась. Урахара изобразил осуждающий взгляд.

— О, ты про Нему? — с совершенно невинным выражением лица спросил Маюри. — Я просто взял одну из тех блудных душ.

Он указал длинным пальцем на противоположный берег озера, где среди деревьев уже начали мелькать болотные огни.

— Я собирал лягушек на том берегу и позаимствовал одного из твоих гиконов, чтобы тот помог мне их нести. Кстати, ты знал, что у гиконов природная склонность к ловле лягушек? Серьезно, ты мог бы на этом зарабатывать, — продолжал Маюри. — Так вот, один из болотных огней подплыл ближе и вселился в гикона. Мне оставалось только сделать новое тело и переселить в него зеленую горошину. Никогда бы не открыл тебе этот секрет, но раз уж ты все равно собрался умирать… 

— Значит, это блудные души? — спросил Урахара, глядя на противоположный берег. Он представлял, как Хикифуне бродила там по ночам и отлавливала огни, распихивая их по зеленым горошинам. Картина была смешной и грустной одновременно.

— Конечно, — кивнул Маюри. — Те, кого выкинуло из цикла перерождения. Ты что, не знал? Это что-то вроде местной легенды. Все в Руконгае ее знают.

Все, кроме тех, кого с детства взял на воспитание дом Шихоуин. Урахара подумал, что давно мог бы собрать своих гиконов, привести их в лес, дать им новую жизнь.

И его призвали бы в Измерение Короля куда раньше, только в этот раз уже бы не отпустили. Раз эти души выкинуло, значит, именно в таком виде они нужны были для поддержания мирового равновесия. Попытка Хикифуне вернуть их кончилась плохо для всех.

Зато теперь Урахара знал, откуда начинать. Он посмотрел на своих друзей. Хирако корчил рожи Хиери, пока та пыталась ударить его по голове, Нему пила залпом, даже не морщась, а Маюри с Аконом что-то увлеченно обсуждали.

Урахара встал и тихо ушел, не оглядываясь. Если кто-то и заметил это, то не окликнул его. Долгие проводы — лишние слезы.

Озеро оказалось больше, чем Урахара предполагал, и когда он обошел его, чтобы попасть на противоположный берег, уже совсем стемнело. 

— Итак… — выдохнул он, оглядываясь. Дальше двух шагов с трудом удавалось разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, а почва под ногами пружинила и хлюпала. Урахара подумал, что будет очень глупо и очень в его духе умереть, утонув в болоте, даже не успев ничего сделать. А потом за деревьями мелькнул желтый огонек.

Урахара пошел за ним, пробираясь сквозь ветки деревьев и собирая паутину на лицо. Огонек долго не приближался, но упорства Урахаре было не занимать. Он добрался до Короля Душ, и какие-то жалкие топи точно его не остановят.

Через некоторое время Урахара почувствовал, что ветки перестали бить по лицу, и понял, что выбрался на поляну. Подняв взгляд, он замер от удивления. 

По поляне, освещая ее мягким светом, в волшебном танце кружились болотные огни. Не будь Урахара капитаном, его колени бы подогнулись от духовной силы, которой был пропитан воздух.

Хотелось быть романтиком и верить, что одна из этих душ принадлежала Йоруичи. Может быть, даже именно она его сюда привела.

Хотелось быть ученым и предположить, что это одно из тех мест, где ткань между мирами прорвалась, образовав утечку духовной силы, а бракованные души скопились здесь, как кровяные тела в тромбе.

В обоих случаях лучше места для открытия Сенкаймона Урахара бы не нашел.

Он достал круглую колбу. Частицы рейши, извлеченные Аконом из его костей, загустели и превратились в серый шарик, который решено было назвать Хогиоку. Урахара разбил стекло и прижал Хогиоку прямо вместе с осколками к своей груди, к тому месту, чуть ниже Сна Души, которое болело с момента исчезновения Йоруичи. 

А потом Урахара открыл Сенкаймон и шагнул в него.

***

Гипотеза была проста и безумна. Король Душ мог менять мироздание, и Хогиоку, как часть его, обладало теми же свойствами. Но оно — чистая сила, которую нужно направить. Вряд ли долгие уговоры помогли бы, поэтому Урахара решил действовать напрямую: засунуть Хогиоку себе в душу и надеяться, что оно осознает его истинное желание.

Это ощущалось совсем иначе, чем Ключ Короля в костях. Тогда Урахара почти не чувствовал частички Короля Душ в себе, как люди не чувствуют костный мозг. Тогда это был лишь проводник, а теперь Хогиоку пульсировало в его груди с ужасающей силой и предлагало все, что он только в состоянии представить. Хорошо, что Урахаре не нужно многого.

Место, из которого Урахара открыл Сенкаймон, оказалось действительно удачным. Мимо с бешеной скоростью проносились стенки Дангая, а вместе с ними — все люди, которые когда-либо по нему проходили. Кто-то шел не спеша, кто-то бежал, кто-то сражался и умирал, а кто-то даже умудрялся тренироваться. Теперь Урахара понимал, что вся эта мешанина и есть Чистильщик. Дангай — всегда один, туннель между одной и той же дверью, сжатый до точки, место вне времени. Любого, попавшего сюда без адской бабочки, смело бы потоком тех, кто был здесь раньше.

А Урахара из этой точки мог стать самым сильным существом на земле, обрести бессмертие, уничтожить старый мир и построить новый, идеальный для него. Но это не было его истинным желанием, и Хогиоку не настаивало. 

Урахара не хотел становиться Богом, ему и так хватало одиночества. Все, чего он хотел, — чтобы один-единственный Сенкаймон в одной-единственной точке пространства и времени открылся на два шага раньше. 

Проносящиеся мимо картины стали замедляться и растворяться в воздухе. Через какое-то мгновение Урахара наконец заметил Йоруичи, которая неслась к выходу, собрал всю волю в кулак и побежал рядом с ней. Силуэты остальных людей окончательно исчезли.

Сенкаймон открылся на два шага раньше, и Урахара с Йоруичи вывалились на траву вместе, за мгновение до того, как их настиг Чистильщик. Мироздание с треском натянулось и снова пришло в норму, а история потекла по другому руслу. Сейчас Урахаре было на это глубоко плевать.

Йоруичи поднялась первая и хмуро глянула на Урахару.

— Как ты там оказался? — спросила она с удивлением в голосе. — Черт, Рико чуть меня не убила, ты можешь в это поверить?

Урахара смотрел на нее, и смотрел, и смотрел, и не мог насмотреться. Ее кожа сияла на солнце точно так же, как сияла долгие годы в его воспоминаниях.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — теперь голос Йоруичи звучал обеспокоенно, она шагнула вперед и прижала теплую ладонь ко лбу Урахары, проверяя температуру.

Это было лучшим, что произошло с Урахарой за последние несколько лет. Да, теперь он был в порядке.

— Я же говорил, что нет ничего невозможного, — ответил он в итоге и улыбнулся. 

В груди Урахары перестало болеть впервые за несколько лет. Ненужное больше Хогиоку с чувством выполненного долга вывалилось из груди и покатилось по траве.


	5. Эпилог

Король Душ не ошибся, потому что он был чертов Король Душ, в конце концов. Два шага до Сенкаймона стоили Урахаре карьеры, коллег и дома. Судя по обстоятельствам, из-за которых ему пришлось покинуть Готей, миру тоже недолго осталось.

Урахара ни разу не пожалел о своем решении. Но он не мог рассказать обо всем Йоруичи, пока не помог вайзардам справиться с их внутренними Пустыми, пока Хирако не нашел множество приятных мелочей в Мире Живых, пока Хиери не перестала за него переживать. Пока Тессай не покрасил крыльцо у магазина, пока Маюри и Акон не наладили поток контрабанды из Общества Душ. Пока не купил панаму.

Урахара все рассказывал Йоруичи — рано или поздно.

Она выслушала его, не перебивая, и принялась задумчиво смотреть вдаль. Солнце садилось, окрашивая окна каракурских домов в приятные розовые оттенки. Уже начинало холодать, но Йоруичи сидела на крыльце в одной рубашке Урахары и не выглядела замерзшей.

Ни посвящение в капитаны, ни аудиенция у Короля Душ не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем волнением, которое Урахара испытывал сейчас. 

— Скажи что-нибудь, — не выдержал он в итоге и нервно улыбнулся. — Скажи, что я идиот.

— Ты идиот, — отозвалась Йоруичи без заминки, посмотрев на него. — И твоя история звучит как полное безумие. Но я тебе верю. Во-первых, это вполне в твоем духе. А во-вторых…

Йоруичи помолчала, разглядывая Урахару, подперев рукой подбородок.

— Во-вторых, мне снились странные сны. Будто я смотрела на мир твоими глазами и беседовала с тобой. Ты был капитаном, Маюри работал на тебя и был почти сносен, а Акон даже не задушил вас обоих ночью подушкой. И сто подземных этажей — серьезно, Киске? Это какие-то комплексы?

Теперь Урахара рассмеялся совершенно искренне, но напряжение его все еще не отпустило. Он задумался над словами Йоруичи. Возможно, часть ее души всегда была внутри него.

И у остальных, наверное, что-то осталось. Недавно Маюри прислал партию гиконов, но в одном из гиконганов якобы случайно оказались модифицированные души, а Акон в качестве подарка на день рождения передал селезенку в банке. Души людей связаны друг с другом куда сильнее, чем им бы хотелось.

Сказанное Йоруичи немного успокаивало, потому что иногда Урахаре казалось, что все это ему привиделось: и ее исчезновение, и Король Душ, и годы одиночества. Из материальных подтверждений осталось только Хогиоку, но его появление в этой ветке реальности уже привело к страшным последствиям и приведет к еще более ужасным — сомневаться не приходилось. 

Урахара ни разу не пожалел о своем решении, но это не означало, что он мог спокойно спать по ночам.

— Эй, прекрати это, — приказала Йоруичи. 

— Что прекратить? — не понял Урахара.

— Прекрати винить себя. Не ты превратил Хирако и остальных в вайзардов. Айзен всегда был предателем, в любой ветке реальности.

В ее словах был смысл, но благодаря Хогиоку у Айзена появился шанс начать раньше. Иначе Хирако до сих пор был бы капитаном, а Урахара — главой Научно-Исследовательского института.

И Йоруичи не сидела бы рядом и не смотрела бы так, словно видела его насквозь. Куда уж там Королю Душ.

— Возможно, будь у Айзена больше времени — было бы хуже, — продолжала мысль Йоруичи. Она едва заметно улыбнулась, подумав о чем-то, и сказала: — Я даже уверена, что теперь у него нет шансов, потому что ты не послушаешь меня, продолжишь мучиться чувством вины и сделаешь все, чтобы его остановить.

Урахара понял, что она была права, как всегда. Он не успокоится, пока Хирако снова не наденет капитанское хаори, пока Айзен не окажется за решеткой, а Хогиоку — там, где не сможет никому навредить. Кажется, он нашел занятие на ближайшую сотню лет.

— Ты злишься на меня? — спросил Урахара, по привычке изображая беззаботность, хоть этот вопрос и волновал его едва ли не больше всего остального. — За то, что я сделал.

Йоруичи ловким движением стянула с Урахары его полосатую панаму и надела себе на голову. 

— Не злюсь, — выдохнула она тихо. — Но не потому, что ты спас меня и за это получил какие-то льготы, даже не надейся.

Урахара усмехнулся и замахал руками, без слов уверяя, что такая еретическая мысль никогда бы не пришла ему в голову.

— Просто я понимаю, что на твоем месте сделала бы то же самое ради тебя, — продолжила Йоруичи. Она всегда предпочитала действия, а не слова, но Урахара понял, что никогда не слышал ничего лучше.

Он был не самым хорошим человеком — и уж точно не самым нормальным. Он был эгоистом, и у него была глупая панама. Но почему-то именно ему повезло любить лучшую женщину всех миров.

Урахара улыбнулся своим мыслям и сел ближе. Он сделает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы не дать миру погибнуть. Не потому что его мучит чувство вины, а потому что мир, в котором Йоруичи жива, стоит спасения.


End file.
